19 Kwietnia 2003
06:30 Rok w ogrodzie 07:00 Agrolinia 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Plemię; odc.38; serial prod.angielskiej 08:40 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:05 Wirtul@ndia; program dla młodych widzów 09:35 Walt Disney przedstawia; Timon i Pumba; Do zoo, by się szło; serial anim.prod.USA 10:00 Walt Disney przedstawia; Moje drugie ja; odc.2 10:50 To niesamowite!; odc.60; serial prod.USA 11:15 Lasy i Ludzie; magazyn 11:40 Miliard w rozumie; teleturniej 12:10 Plebania; odc.296/297 - wydanie specjalne; serial TVP stereo 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Zwierzęta świata; Obywatelka ropucha; film dok.prod.angielskiej stereo 13:40 Jezus; Jesus; 1999 film fab.prod.francuskiej; reż: Serge Moati; wyk: Arnaud Giovaninetti,Hippolyte Girardot,Christophe Malavoy 15:35 Sekrety zdrowia; Co pamięć pamięta?; magazyn 15:55 W cieniu K2; film dok.Roberta Wichrowskiego 16:30 Moda na sukces; odc.1894; serial prod.USA 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Plebania; odc.298; serial TVP stereo 18:05 Sąsiedzi; Chora z urojenia; serial komediowy TVP stereo 18:35 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:00 Wieczorynka; Kocia Wielkanoc; film animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:57 Pogoda 20:00 Orędzie Wielkanocne Prymasa Polski ks. kardynała Józefa Glempa 20:15 Afera Thomasa Crowna; The Thomas Crown Affair; 1999 film fab.prod.USA /za zgodą rodziców/; reż: Jonn McTiernan; wyk: Pierce Brosnan,Rene Russo 22:15 Wielki Koncert Wielkanocny 23:10 Czarny orzeł; Black Eagle; 1987 film sensacyjny prod.USA; reż: Eric Karson; wyk: Sho Kosugi,Jean Claude van Damme,Wladimir Skomarowski 00:50 Zagrożona misja; Diamondbacks; 1999 film fab.prod.USA; reż: Bernard Salzmann; wyk: Miles O'Keeffe,Timothy Bottoms,Christopher Mitchum 02:20 Za śmierć ojca; The Adventures/Da mao xiang jia; 1995 film sensacyjny prod.hongkongskiej; reż: Ringo Lam; wyk: Andy Lau,Rosamund Kwan 04:10 Zakończenie programu 07:05 Echa tygodnia; /dla niesłyszących/ 07:35 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 08:00 Film dla niesłyszących; M jak miłość; odc.135; serial TVP 08:50 Niewiarygodna podróż w głąb ludzkiego ciała-od narodzin do śmierci; odc.8/8 - Jak powstawały nasze filmy; serial dok.prod.angielskiej 09:40 Powołanie; film dok.Ireny Kamieńskiej 10:10 Rodzinne sekrety; Niedźwiedzi raj; serial dok.prod.angielskiej 10:35 Ostoja; magazyn przyrodniczy 11:00 Kino bez rodziców; Jetsonowie; Przypadkowy wzlot; serial anim. prod. USA 11:25 Perły w południe; Sissi; film fab.prod.austriackiej; reż: Ernst Marischka; wyk: Romy Schneider,Heinz Karl Bohm,Magda Schneider 13:15 "Hej, Sokoły" - VIII Festiwal Kultury Kresowej w Mrągowie; koncert; wyk: Agata Młynarska, Anna Adamowicz, Dominik Kuziniewicz, zespoły z Litwy, Ukrainy i Białorusi 13:50 7. Wielkanocny Festiwal Ludwiga van Beethovena 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy; odc.506 Powrót Marylki; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wielka gra; teleturniej 16:00 Śpiewające Fortepiany; teleturniej muzycznystereo 16:55 Circafrica - Pierwszy Festiwal Afrykańskiej Sztuki Akrobatycznej 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:52 Pogoda 19:00 Jezus z Nazaretu - cz. III; film fab.prod.angielsko-włoskiej; reż: Franco Zefirelli 21:05 Herbatka u Tadka; talk show stereo 21:50 Słowo na niedzielę 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:35 Trzy bilety do kina; Oczy węża; Snake Eyes; 1998 film fab.prod.USA/dla dorosłych/; reż: Brian De Palma; wyk: Nicolas Cage,Gary Sinise 00:15 Trzy bilety do kina; Śmierć w jeziorze; Dead in the Water; 1996 film fab.prod.USA/ dla dorosłych/; reż: Bill Condon; wyk: Bryan Brown,Teri Fatchett,Anne de Salvo 01:40 Trzy bilety do kina; Wojownicy z wydm; (Dune Warriors); 1991 film science fiction prod. USA (94') dla dorosłych; reż: Cirio Santiago; wyk: David Carradine, Lee Martin, Daniel Nicholson 03:20 Zakończenie programu 6.00 Muzykogranie 7.00 Twój lekarz oraz Wystarczy chcieć 7.30 Magazyn redakcji programow religijnych 8.00 Atomówki i Strażnicy czasu (20) - seriale animowane dla dzieci 8.25 Smocze opowieści 5 - serial animowany USA 1999 8.55 Hugo - program dla dzieci 9.30 Fantaghiro 1 - film przygodowy Włochy 1993 11.15 Złote dziecko - komedia przygodowa USA 1986 13.00 Długie lodzie wikingów - film przygodowy, Jugosławia/Wielka Brytania 1964 15.15 Niezła sztuka 15.45 Informacje 16.00 Niezakazane reklamy 3 16.30 Domowa kawiarenka 17.00 Przyjaciele Jezusa - Tomasz - film obyczajowy USA/Włochy 2001 18.45 Informacje i sport 19.10 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 20.10 Miodowe lata 8 99 - serial komediowy Polska 2002 21.05 Kochany urwis 3 - film obyczajowy USA 1995 21.30 Studio LOTTO /w przerwie filmu/ 23.00 Czarny gram - film sensacyjny USA 1997 0.40 Więcej niz randka - komedia romantyczna Kanada 1999 2.30 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie 5.55 Telesklep 7.35 Wodnikowe wzgórze 2 2 - serial anim. 8.00 Quo vadis 1 - film kostium. USA (1951) 9.30 Telegra - teleturniej 10.30 VIVA Polska! - prog. muzyczny 12.20 Jestem, jaki jestem - prog. rozrywkowy 13.05 Chwila prawdy - prog. rozrywkowy 14.20 Na Wspólnej 57-61 - serial 16.40 Pan niania - komedia USA 18.30 Ale plama - prog. rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.40 Uwaga! 20.00 Kasia i Tomek 46 - serial 20.30 We dwoje - prog. rozrywkowy 21.45 Jestem, jaki jestem - prog. rozrywkowy 22.30 Jackie Chan - Przyjemniaczek - komedia sens., Hong-kong 0.15 Podwójna świadomosć - film SF prod. USA 2.10 Nic straconego 6.30 J. S. Bach - Wielka Msza h-Moll cz. II 7.15 Noc, która staje się dniem - reportaż 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Prognoza pogody 7.45 OTV 8.30 Kurier 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.45 OTV 9.00 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 9.30 Kurier 9.40 Prognoza pogody 9.45 Wielkanocna opowieść - film animowany Irlandia 1997 11.00 Chrystus z Kalwarii Zebrzydowskiej 11.30 Kurier 11.45 Prognoza pogody 11.45 Koncert trzech tenorow - koncert 12.30 Kurier 12.40 Prognoza pogody 12.45 Księgozbiór - magazyn 13.30 Kurier 13.45 Prognoza pogody 13.45 Noc, która staje się dniem - reportaż 14.00 Alleluja 14.30 Kurier 14.35 Ostatni bój Warszawskiego Getta - film dokumentalny 15.00 Wielkie kreacje Kevina Kenner'a - III sonata h-moll op. 58 F. Chopina 15.30 Kurier 15.40 Prognoza pogody 15.45 OTV 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Prognoza pogody 16.45 Zielono mi... piosenki Agnieszki Osieckiej 1 17.30 Kurier 17.35 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 18.00 OTV 18.30 Kurier 18.35 Prognoza pogody 18.40 Ogniem i mieczem (2) - serial przygodowy Polska 2000 19.35 Zielono mi... piosenki Agnieszki Osieckiej 2 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Studio pogoda 20.55 OTV 21.30 Kurier 21.40 Studio pogoda 21.50 Tato - dramat obyczajowy Polska 1995 23.40 Dwa oblicza zemsty - western USA 1961 2.05 Zakończenie programu 6.30 J.S. Bach - Wielka Msza h-moll cz.2 /2/ 7.15 Noc która staje się dniem - reportaż 7.30 Kurier - program informacyjny, Pogoda 7.45 Panorama, Pogoda 8.00 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Kurier - program informacyjny, Pogoda 8.45 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 9.00 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 9.30 Kurier - program informacyjny, Pogoda 9.45 Wielkanocna opowieść - irlandzki film animowany dla najmłodszych 11.00 Chrystus z Kalwarii Zebrzydowskiej - reportaż 11.20 Sztuka sztuki: Barbara Kowalczyk 11.30 Kurier - program informacyjny, Pogoda 11.45 Koncert trzech tenorów. Autor Leszek Bonar 12.30 Kurier - program informacyjny, Pogoda 12.45 Księgozbiór 13.30 Kurier - program informacyjny, Pogoda 13.45 Noc która staje się dniem - reportaż 14.00 Alleluja - Widowisko poświęcone Świętom Wielkanocnym wg tekstów: Tadeusza Gajcego, Tadeusza Micińskiego, Jarosława Marka Rymkiewicza, Jana Lechonia, Kazimierza Przerwy-Tetmajera, Leopolda Staffa, ks.Janusza St.Pasierba, Jana Kasprowicza, Stanisława Wyspiańskiego - interpretowanych i wypowiadanych przez znanych aktorów 14.20 Sztuka sztuki: "Świecąc" 14.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 14.35 Ostatni bój warszawskiego Getta - film dokumentalny 15.00 Wielkie kreacje Kevina Kenner'a 15.30 Kurier - program informacyjny, Pogoda 15.45 Brulion kulturalny 16.10 Słowo o Ewangelii 16.15 Panorama, Pogoda, Sport 16.30 Kurier - program informacyjny, Pogoda 16.45 Zielono mi… piosenki Agnieszki Osieckiej cz. 1 17.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 17.35 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 18.00 Panorama, Sport, Pogoda 18.15 Gość tygodnia: Paweł Adamowicz - prezydent Gdańska 18.30 Kurier , Pogoda 18.40 Ogniem i mieczem cz.2 /4/ - polski serial fabularny. Reż. Jerzy Hoffman 19.35 Zielono mi… piosenki Agnieszki Osieckiej cz. 2 20.20 Sztuka sztuki: Trzepot motyla 20.30 Kurier - program informacyjny, Studio Pogoda 20.55 Pieśni wielkopostne - z cyklu: Etos 21.30 Kurier - program informacyjny, Studio Pogoda 21.50 Tato - polski film fabularny, 1995 23.50 Dwa oblicza zemsty - film fabularny, USA, 1961 2.20 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 6.00 Świniakowie z sąsiedztwa (11) - serial animowany dla dzieci 6.30 Alicja w krainie czarów (20) - serial animowany 7.00 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 7.30 Kaskaderzy z Hollywood 2 (3) - serial dokumentalny 8.30 Smok Castillo (11) - serial animowany 9.00 Alicja w krainie czarów (21) - serial animowany 9.30 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza (12) - serial animowany 10.00 Biały Kieł (16) - serial przygodowy 10.30 Zakręcony (16) - serial komediowy 11.00 Dorośnij! (12) - serial komediowy 11.30 Jak Pan może, Panie doktorze? (30) - serial komediowy 12.00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Rajd Nowej Zelandii 13.00 Tilt TV - magazyn gier komputerowych i konsolowych 13.30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.00 Mecz siatkówki: 16.00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 16.30 Pierścień i róża - baśń filmowa, Polska 1986 18.20 Winnetou powraca, cz. I - western, USA 1998 20.00 Chinatown - film kryminalny USA 1974 22.25 Ostatnia misja - film akcji, USA,1994 0.05 Mecz siatkówki: 2.05 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn muzyczny 2.30 Zakończenie programu 6.05 Telesklep 7.50 Historia zakonnicy − film USA 10.30 Łamisłówka − interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 11.35 Powrót jednorożca 12.30 Legendy Kung Fu − serial USA 13.25 Czy boisz się ciemności − serial kanad. 14.25 Zoe i przyjaciele − serial USA 14.55 Drew Carey Show − serial USA 15.20 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda − serial USA 16.15 Trele morele − interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 17.15 Biblia − Od Abrahama do Mojżesza, cz. I − miniserial USA 19.05 Kochane kłopoty − serial USA 20.00 Kwaśne winogrona − komedia USA 21.50 Pat Garrettt i Billy Kid − western USA 23.55 Jestem jaki jestem − Extra 0.40 Zabójczy wirus − film USA (85 min.) 6.15 Na dobre i na złe 125 - Awaria - serial prod. TVP 7.05 Echa tygodnia (program w języku migowym) 7.40 Wieści polonijne 8.00 Wiadomości, Pogoda 8.15 Zaproszenie - program krajoznawczy 8.40 Ziarno - program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.05 Wirtul@ndia - program dla młodych widzów 9.35 Wielkanoc pełna czarów - program dla dzieci 10.00 Mówi się! - program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 10.20 Pamiętaj o mnie... - koncert życzeń 10.45 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Odświętny smak 11.10 Klan 683, 684 - telenowela TVP 12.20 Ten najpiękniejszy świat 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 W okolice Stwórcy 13.35 Dom 22/25 - Miłość to tylko obietnica - serial TVP 15.10 Święta wojna - serial TVP 15.35 Śniadanie na podwieczorek - program interaktywny 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sportowy Express 17.30 Na dobre i na złe 125 - Awaria - serial prod. TVP 18.25 Tam, gdzie jesteśmy - Kalwaryjskie peregrynacje Polaków 19.15 Dobranocka: Dinusie - serial animowany prod. USA 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport 19.57 Pogoda 20.00 Orędzie Wielkanocne prymasa Polski ks. kardynała Józefa Glempa 20.15 Zapis z przeszłości 20.30 Pamiętamy: Getto - Warszawa 19 kwietnia 1943 r. - Krzysztof Penderecki "Siedem Bram Jerozolimy" 22.00 Dom 22/25 - serial TVP 23.35 Panorama 23.55 Sport telegram 23.59 Prognoza pogody 0.10 Na dobre i na złe 125 - Awaria - serial prod. TVP 0.55 Misja księdza Piotra - reportaż 1.15 Dinusie - serial anim. USA 1.30 Wiadomości, Pogoda, Sport 1.55 Orędzie Wielkanocne Prymasa Polski ks. kardynała Józefa Glempa 2.05 Zaginiona 5 - Areszt 3.00 Pamiętamy: Getto - Warszawa 19 kwietnia 1943 r. - Krzysztof Penderecki "Siedem Bram Jerozolimy" 4.25 Dom 22/25 - Miłość to tylko obietnica - serial prod. TVP 6.00 Matka swojej matki - dramat obyczajowy prod. polskiej 7.30 Folkogranie 7.50 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 6.00 Świat motoryzacji 6.50 Vaclav Vasek 7.25 Sezamie otwórz się! 7.45 Bolek i Lolek 8.00 Rodzina Smolików 8.30 Ciekawostki ze świata 8.40 Spotkanie w zoo 8.45 Zwariowana ucieczka − film czeski 10.10 Władcy duchów 10.40 Tydzień w regionach 11.05 Nasza wieś 11.25 Dechovki 12.00 Wiadomości 12.05 Rozmowy 12.30 Minął tydzień 13.15 Na rozdrożu 13.25 Asiak Magga − film dok. 14.20 Moda 14.45 Koniec Dzikiego Zachodu (1) − film USA 16.25 Oczarowanie 17.20 Co mogę zrobić? 17.25 Szlakiem winnic 17.55 Pogoda 18.00 Wiadomości 18.05 Humor 18.45 Poznajemy Europę 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.15 Wydarzenia 19.40 Pogoda i sport 20.00 Wideoscenki Special − program rozrywkowy 21.15 Druga lub pierwsza − film USA 23.20 Wiadomości i sport 23.30 Szaleję za tobą 0.00 Osiemnasty anioł − film USA. 1.25 Inspektor Lynley 2.40 Ciągle młoda left|thumb|79x79px 6.30 Animowany poranek 7.00 Koteczki 7.15 Taz−mania 7.40 Action Man 8.05 Panny Gilmore 9.00 Przeboje 10.10 Powrót do Edenu 11.05 Matlock 12.00 Dzwońcie do kierownictwa 12.30 Dopóki masz mamę − film czeski 14.15 I liga piłkarska 16.30 Sinan Torpak 17.25 Pogoda 17.30 Wesela pana Voka − komedia czeska 19.30 Wiadomości i sport 20.00 Złota Brama − program rozrywkowy 21.50 Kolekcjoner kości − film USA 0.10 Piórko − erotic show 0.50 Tajemnice ciała 2 − film USA 2.20 Telezakupy 2.50 Dzwońcie do kierownictwa CANAL+ 7:25 Diabelski Młyn 8:00 Teletubbies 2 - serial 8:25 Test pilota Pirxa - polsko-radziecki film s.f. 10:00 Muza - komedia USA 11:35 Myszołów z Central Parku - dokument 12:30 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny 13:30 Aktualności filmowe 14:00 Łapu Capu 14:10 Niagra - thriller USA 15:40 Gusta i guściki - komedia francuska 17:30 Ludzie oceanu. W głębinach - dokument 18:55 Lekcja przetrwania - thriller USA 21:00 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska - mecz: Real Madryt - FC Barcelona 23:20 Szybcy i wściekli - film sensacyjny USA (2001), reż. Rob Co-hen 1:15 Numer stulecia - amerykańsko-francuska komedia kryminalna (2000), reż. Nora Ephron 3:00 Łapu Capu Extra - chochliki telewizyjne 3:30 Wyprawa na dno morza - film s.f. USA (1961) CANAL+ Żółty 6:20 Chleb i tulipany - k media włosko-szwajcarska 8:15 Pęta małżeńskie - thriller USA 9:05 Spin City 5 - serial 9:30 Łapu Capu 9:40 Diabelski Młyn 10:15 Detektyw Monk - serial sensacyjny 11:00 Deser: Proroctwo Irvinga Rączki 11:30 AI - sztuczna inteligencja - film s.f. USA 14:00 Przyjaciele 8 - serial 17:20 Łapu Capu Extra 17:50 Napoleon Bonaparte - serial historyczny 19:35 Teletubbies 2 - serial 20:00 Skok na kasyno - film sensacyjny USA (2001), reż. Gerry Lively 21:40 Jurassic Park III - horror USA (2001) 23:10 Moja Ameryka - dramat sensacyjny USA (1992) 1:15 Czas pijanych koni - francusko-irański dramat obyczajowy (2000) 2:35 Próba sił - thriller niemiecko-amerykański (2000) 4:25 Indeks - polski film obyczajowy (1977) HBO 9:05 Gwiezdne wrota: Pomocna dłoń - serial 9:50 Ja cię kocham, a ty śpisz - komedia USA 11:30 Cud na wzgórzu - film obyczajowy USA 13:00 Mali agenci - film przygodowy USA 14:25 Opowieść o Davidzie Cassidym - film obyczajowy USA 15:50 Ewolucja - komedia USA 17:30 Igraszki losu - komedia obyczajowa USA 19:00 Premiera: Tryumf Pana Kleksa - polski film dla dzieci 20:15 Na planie filmu: Schmidt - magazyn 20:30 HBO na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy 21:00 Premiera: Sześć stóp pod ziemią VI - serial obyczajowy 22:00 Premiera: Skok - amerykańsko-kanadyjski film kryminalny 23:45 Kod dostępu - film sensacyjny USA 1:25 Bracia - komedia USA 3:05 Nosiciel - thriller angielski 4:40 Ja cię kocham, a ty śpisz - komedia USA Hallmark 6:00 Hans Christian Andersen - film biograficzny USA 7:45 Opowieść wigilijna - film obyczajowy USA 9:30 Zaklęty książę - film obyczajowy USA 11:15 Bezkresny świat Herberta George'a Wellsa - amerykańsko-a gielski film fantastycz- ny 13:00 Hans Christian Andersen - film biograficzny USA 14:45 Strażnik, kucharz i dziura w niebie - western USA (1995), reż. John Kent Hamson 16:30 Zaklęty książe - film obyczajowy USA (2001), reż. Allen Arkush 18:00 Ze spuścizny Agaty Christie: Entliczek pentliczek - thriller angielski 20:00 Morderstwa w Mid- somer: Śmierć w przebraniu - dra- mat angielski (1998) 22:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar (10) - serial 22:45 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar (11) - serial Europa Europa 10:00 Z CYKLU: RENDEZ-VOUS Z JEANEM GABINEM: Sztandar - francuski dramat obyczajowy (1935) 11:45 W poszukiwaniu błękitu - szwajcarsko-włosko-francuski dra- mat obyczajowy 13:10 Babymother - musical angielski (1998) 14:35 Nigdy nie całus nieznajomej - niemiecki film obyczajowy (2000) 16:10 Lisa - francuski dramat obyczajowy (2001), reż. Pierre Grimblat 18:05 Śmiertelny wyścig - francuski dramat kryminalny (1983) 20:00 Mama nie pozwala - film krótkometrażowy 20:30 Z CYKLU: RENDEZ- VOUS Z JEANEM GABINEM: Sztandar - francuski dramat obyczajowy (1935) 22:15 Twin Peaks: Ogniu krocz za mną - thriller francusko-amerykański (1992) 0:35 Emmanuelle V - francuski film erotyczny (1987) 2:05 śmiertelny wyścig - francuski dramat kryminalny (1983) Reality TV 6:00 Sprawa Curtisa 6:45 Szkoła sławy - program dokumentalny 7:35 Szpital dziecięcy - program dokumentalny 8:25 Niesamowite zdarzenia - dokument 9:20 Poszukiwanie supermodelki - dokument 11:25 Katastrofy lotnicze - program dokumentalny 12:10 Sprawa Curtisa - program dokumentalny 13:00 Wezwania - program dokumentalny 13:50 Niesamowite zdarzenia - program dokumentalny 14:45 Szpital dziecięcy 15:35 Niebezpieczna profesja - program dokumentalny 16:25 Najtwardszy szeryf w Ameryce - program dokumentalny 17:15 Sprawa Curtisa - program dokumentalny 18:00 Wezwania - program dokumentalny 19:00 Pościgi policyjne ... Discovery 9:00 Przygody w dżungli: Ofiara czy drapieżnik 9:25 Discovery dla dzieci: Drapieżniki - program dokumentalny 9:55 Łowcy tajemnic: Wampiry z Nowej Angli, Zorza polarna 10:10 Mega drapieżniki 11:15 Morskie katastrofy: Dramat na pełnym morzu 12:10 Wielka rzecz: Woda - program dokumentalny 13:05 Wysypisko: Sprzęt desantowy - program dokumentalny 14:00 Graceland Elvisa Presleya - program dokumentalny 15:00 Titanic - odzew z otchłani - program dokumentalny 17:00 Świat wyścigów: Nieduży ale ciężki - program dokumentalny 18:00 Ocaleni spod Stalingradu 19:00 Ludzie Hitlera: Freisler 20:00 Diagnoza nieznana: Na tropie mordercy 21:00 Detektywe sądowi: Na tropie morderstwa 22:00 Medycyna sądowa: Bostoński dusiciel 23:00 Z akt FBI: Unabomber 0:00 Śladem mordercy: Bobby Joe Long 1:00 Urazówka - życie i śmierć w izbie przyjęć: Ratunek na odległość 2:00 Wspomnienia z kasyna: Wielkie nadzieje - dokument 3:00 Zakończenie programu National Geographic 8:00 Królowie Pantanalu 8:30 Kajmany z Gujany Francuskiej 9:00 Krokodyle 10:00 Jadowite węże i wędrówki krokodyli 10:30 Szaleństwo krokodyli błotnych 11:00 Królowie Pantanalu 11:30 Kajmany z Gujany Francuskiej - program dokumentalny 12:00 Wyprawa w nieznane 12:30 Krokodyle radary 13:00 Superkrokodyle 14:00 Krokodyle 15:00 Jadowite węże i wędrówki krokodyli 15:30 Szaleństwo krokodyli błotnych 16:00 Królowie Pantanalu 16:30 Kajmany z Gujany Francuskiej 17:00 Wyprawa w nieznane 17:30 Krokodyle radary 18:00 Superkrokodyle 19:00 Owady z piekła rodem: Sieci i kły 19:30 Detektywi przyrody: Handel tygrysami 20:00 Olbrzymie homary 21:00 Sobotnie spotkania z przyrodą: Poskra- miacze węży: Zbieranie jadu 21:30 Nowa seria: W świecie krokodyli II 22:00 Wystawa mumii: Mumie Chiribajów 22:30 Tajemnice zmarłych 23:00 Sobotnie spotkania z przyrodą: Dingo - przyjaciel czy wróg? 0:00 Poskramiacze węży 0:30 Nowa seria: W świecie krokodyli II 1:00 Wystawa mumii: Mumie Chiribajów Animal Planet 7:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie 7:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom 8:00 Archiwum krokodyli 9:00 Weterynarze z Abu Dhabi 9:30 Weterynarz - program dokumentalny 10:00 Przygody na Błękitnej Rafie 2: Zagrożony ocean 10:30 Młode i dzikie: Najważniejsze jest bezpieczeństwo 11:00 To moje dziecko: Inge 11:30 To moje dziecko: Tily 12:00 łowca krokodyli: Bandyci Interioru 13:00 Na szlaku z Jeffem Corwinem: Arizona - kraina węży 14:00 Ptasia telewizja 15:00 Zwierzęta Aspinala 16:00 Wielka piątka, mała piątka 17:00 Urodziny w ZOO 18:00 Łowca krokodyli: Bandyci Interioru 19:00 Na szlaku z Jeffem Corwinem: Arizona - kraina węży 20:00 Podróże z gwiazdami: Robin Williams i delfiny 21:00 Łowcy: Dzikie stado - program dokumentalny 22:00 Pogotowie dla zwierząt 22:30 Weterynaria przyszłości: Buster 23:00 Schwytani: Wierne aż do śmierci - program dokumentalny 0:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie 0:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom 1:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 8:30 Sporty ekstremalne: X-Adventure Raid Series - wyścig Kitzbuhel - Ruhpolding 9:00 Podnoszenie ciężarów: ME w Loutraki 11:00 Snooker: Mś w Sheffield 14:00 Podnoszenie ciężarów: ME w Loutraki 16:00 Podnoszenie ciężarów: ME w Loutraki 18:00 Sumo: Turniej Basho 19:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 19:15 Podnoszenie ciężarów: ME w Loutraki 21:00 Kickboxing: światowe Grand Prix w Seitama 22:00 Watts - magazyn 22:30 Sporty ekstremalne: Boarding Pass 23:00 YOZ Session - magazyn 23:30 Snooker: MŚ w Sheffield 0:30 Wiadomości Eurosportu Polonia 1 6:30 Przyjaciele - serial 7:20 Cyrk - program 8:00 Top Shop 18:10 Niezawodne przepisy kuchni chińskiej 18:30 Świat jest piękny 18:45 Sznur - thriller USA 20:00 Inspektur kryminalny - serial kryminalny 21:50 City Life - serial 22:45 Świat jest piękny 23:00 Sex Show - magazyn 23:15 Sex - kulisy 23:30 Seksplozja - magazyn 23:45 Erosplaza - magazyn 0:00 Sex Laski - magazyn 0:20 Night Shop - magazyn 0:35 Sex wspomnienia - magazyn erotyczny 0:55 Night Shop - magazyn 1:10 Playboy - magazyn 2:10 Dziewczyny z X-chata Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Gdańsk z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CT 1 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Nova z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CANAL + z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CANAL + żółty z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Europa Europa z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Reality TV z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2003 roku